


You Won't Be Alone Now

by severed_lies



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-27
Updated: 2010-04-27
Packaged: 2017-10-09 04:38:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/83130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/severed_lies/pseuds/severed_lies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus gets an unexpected gift for his birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Won't Be Alone Now

Severus strolled up the path to the imposing manor as he headed for the brilliantly lit facade, bemused by the fact that the snow had been banished from the glittering quartz gravel. Sighing as Tinty opened the massive door and held out a spindly arm to take his cloak, Severus consoled himself with the thought of a filling meal and the warmth of a well-tended hearth to chase away his perpetually chilled bones.

It was impossible not to accept Narcissa's invitation, even though he knew it was in honor of his birthday. His six year old godson would never forgive him if he declined the opportunity to visit, and the little scamp would make everyone sorry if he failed to appear as promised.

Severus steeled himself for the overly-enthusiastic greeting from Draco as Tinty led him to the drawing room, where, as predicted, the young boy sprung up from his place on the settee and ran over to clasp Severus' legs.

"Happy Birthday Sev'rus!" Draco exclaimed, as he tilted his head to smile at his dour Godfather.

Lucius just smirked at Severus' discomfort, but Narcissa, thank Merlin, cleared her throat delicately and Draco reluctantly released his Godfather's legs.

Severus sent a grateful nod to Narcissa, but the boy took that moment of inattention to clasp Severus' icy fingers and pull him across the carpet. Resigned, Severus waved off Narcissa's look of consternation and allowed Draco to maneuver him to the settee. As soon as Severus had settled in, a silver box was thrust into his lap.

Draco's open smile melted Severus just a bit, and he made a big show of admiring the box.

"Go ahead and open it Sev'rus!" Draco demanded. Severus deliberately smoothed the dark green velvet ribbon tied around the box, knowing that his slow pace was making the boy fidget.

As Draco shifted from one foot to the other, Severus swore that he heard a muffled mewling from inside the box. He looked up and sought out Narcissa, but her eyes were cast upon her husband. Severus glared as he trained his eyes upon Lucius, and stifled a curse. Lucius could barely contain his mirth.

A small hand pulled the ribbon from his own clenched fists, and Severus allowed Draco to draw the velvety cloth away from the box. Eager to put the poor child out of his misery, Severus gently lifted the lid, and to his expectation, inside the box was a tiny black kitten with mesmerizing amber eyes.

Severus felt the sharp claws dig into his belly, then shoulder, as the kitten clambered up and out of the box. He had yet to recover his voice when Draco climbed up on the settee and reached out a tentative hand to pet the now purring feline perched on his Godfather's shoulder..

"Isn't he brilliant?" Draco said, with large, entreating eyes. Severus nodded, then shifted the box to the floor and attempted to grasp the squirming kitten. It took a few moments for Severus to gather that he had to lift the kitten up, then out, with Narcissa tutting at the slight damage to Severus' worn frock coat.

Draco turned and sat properly and quietly (for a change) and held out his arms. Severus placed the kitten between himself and Draco, admonishing the boy to not startle the young animal. Draco had always preferred snakes and newts as pets, and Severus was sure the boy was not interested in keeping the kitten for himself. As to why he would choose such a present for his Godfather, Severus was at a loss.

Lucius, hiding behind a glass of wine, had finally controlled his laughter and had the cheek to ask Severus, "So, pray tell, what will you name the little beast?"

Narcissa, who had been conferring with an elf about dinner preparations, met Severus' glance with interest, then resumed her instructions.

Draco, who seemed to be bursting with a suggestion, looked up to Severus. Severus, to everyone's amazement, announced that he quite liked the name 'Mordred', then with the utmost gravity, thanked his Godson for a most thoughtful gift.

Draco chattered on for a few minutes about what the kitten might like to eat, and Narcissa took pity on the rest of them by ordering Tinty to take the kitten to the kitchens for milk-soaked bread and a bit of minced chicken.

As Narcissa announced that dinner was served, Draco once again grabbed Severus' hand, and led him into the dining room. Severus, who's stomach growled at the mention of chicken, allowed the whirlwind that was Draco to beg Severus to sit next to him, ignoring his mother's entreaty to sit across from his Godfather.

After a lovely meal, Draco's eyes began to flutter, and Narcissa took her son's hand to prepare him for bed. Draco pulled out of her hands and leaned into Severus' arm. Severus patted the boy on the head and bid him a goodnight.

As Draco straighted up and took his mother's hand, he whispered, "You won't be alone now, Sev'rus."

Narcissa put a Featherweight charm on her son and lifted him into her arms, and a very sleepy Draco said "Night father," then his eyes closed once more. The adults shared startled looks at Draco's pronouncement, then Narcissa spirited the boy to his room. Lucius, a bit uncomfortable at the thought of what his son had said, haltingly stood, then offered Severus a brandy.

Severus accepted, then fell into thought. True, he was alone, and by choice, but if the child had sensed his loneliness, then clearly, he had better work on masking that emotion.

When Narcissa returned to the drawing room, she smiled at the small willow basket sitting on the settee next to Severus. His kitten had been well fed and the elves had wrapped the sleeping feline in a soft blanket and placed in the basket. Severus had a snifter in one hand and was gently rubbing the downy fur of his new companion with the other.

A sharp glance at Lucius ensured that he would not make note of their friend's unusual behavior. As Narcissa picked up her brandy, she made a toast to Severus, who flushed, but looked well pleased as he accepted her gracious wishes.

As the snow fell outside, though not on that lovely gravel path, Severus enjoyed the most pleasant birthdays he had ever known.

Mordred nudged Severus' hand, and shifted to burrow deeper into his soft nest. He knew that he would be well cared for, that this dark man would not allow any harm to come to him. All was well.


End file.
